Family
by ShadowBlaize
Summary: Aislin O'Connor. I am 17 years old. I have been racing and driving since I was fifteen. I am the younger sister of Brian O'Connor. I beat Dom Toretto in a race with only three years of experience. This is my story
1. Chapter 1

FAMILY CHAPTER ONE

I fall back onto the floor, the left side of my face stinging.

"You think I don't pull my weight around here! You got it all wrong, you don't do anything around here! You never have! That is going to change!" My father screams at me.

I scramble to my feet and rush to my room. I close the door and collapse against it, crying. I look in my full length mirror across the room and see the red hand print on my left cheek.

It will bruise, like they all do. And I will cover it with make up.

I get to my feet shakily and walk over to my bed. I climb into it and lay there, looking up at the glow in the dark stars I have up on my roof, each a different constellation.

I hear his footsteps pass my door and go into his room. I hear his body hit his bed.

Finally.

I check the time.

9:46. Enough time.

I get up and walk over to my dresser and cover the bruising cheek with concealer. I put on some eyeshadow and mascara with lip glow. I take my hair out of its ponytail and shake it out. I go to my closet and pick out my black skinny jeans, a black tank top and a light blue denim jacket. I pick up my 2 inch high boots from the bottom of the wardrobe and walk over to my window.

I open it and drop the boots out before climbing out after them. I look around before closing my window, picking up my boots and running down the road.

I stop at the corner and grin.

My black and white Mazda RX-7 Veilside sits there peacefully. I unlock it with the keys and climb in. I put on my boots and turn the key after putting it in the ignition.

The car roars to life. I grin again, put it into gear and race down the road, to the next street race.

So many people are already here. I drive in carefully, not to damage my car. I love this thing, more than I love anything else.

I park my baby between a purple Ferrari and a yellow Lamborghini gallardo. Nice machines, I will always love my Mazda.

I get out and lock my baby as I walk around, looking at the other cars. As I walk, I hear a bit of a commotion. I head over to find two racers, challenging each other.

The first man is bald, wearing a black t-shirt. He is huge.

The second man, a small one with blonde hair, wearing a blue shirt. He is kind of cute.

And they are gonna race.

"I want in!" I call out.

Everyone turns to me, the two men included. The big one frowns slightly while the small one smirks. I look at him and gasp, I know those eyes.

"Brian!" I cry and run forward.

He catches me in his arms and hugs me tight.

"Hey lil' sis. Wondered when you'd turn up."

I hear the grin in his voice.

I pull back and frown at him, "you ass!" I hit his shoulder hard.

"We will talk later. Now, Dom, you wanna race the siblings of awesomeness or not?" Brian grins.

I turn to the big guy who looks down at me. His lips turn upward as I give a glare.

"Yeah. Lets get this done."

He walks away. I squeal happily and run back to my Mazda. I jump in and start it up.

All the cars in the area start to file out. And there are a lot of them. I follow them all out.

We come to a street where all the cars are stretched along down the sides, forming a long stretch of raceway. I park my car facing down that way.

I hear Brian's car stop next to me on the right, then the big guy's, Dom's on the left.

I look at neither, just wait for the signal to start.

I hear Brian's voice come over my radio.

"Hey Dom, lets make this interesting."

I grab the little walkie talkie and press the button, "oh big brother. You can't race to win shit." I tease.

"Shut up Aislin. I was talking to Dom."

"Pink slips." I hear Dom say.

"Not me. I am out of that. I ain't risking my baby. No when there is a chance I will come second instead of first."

"Never said you had to Ash, between me and Dom. I won't put the only car you have to risk."

"Yeah. You helped me win this thing. You help me lose it and I will fucking kill you, sibling or not."

"Still can't believe you love that more than your own brother." I hear Brian sigh dramatically.

I watch as someone, a girl, comes out in between my at and Dom's in front of us. She looks to each of us and raises her arms. I push down on both my brakes and gas peddle, making my engine growl.

Her arms come down and the three of us go speeding past her and down the strip of road.

I am coming in second to Dominic Toretto. It is said that he is the best street racer out there. And now I am racing him.

I push down on the gas peddle a little more, making my baby speed forwards. I come into line with him. Exactly nose next to nose in this.

I push down a little more and over take him by only a little. I can't see then end of the road yet though, so it is still anyone's race.

He comes forward a little more and we are back to being even. I press my foot to the floor and feel the speed my baby goes at. I over take him by a long shot now.i can see the end of the road. I check my mirrors to see that Brian is having problems with the car. I can see sparks coming out from under the car.

Oh shit.

But I don't stop. The finish line is about a km away. I flip up the little switch and am taken into serious speed. Nos. Oh yeah!

I cross the finish line first and grin as I slow the car down, pulling her to a stop. I get out and raise my arms as everyone rushes towards me.

Winning feels great.

Until I see Dom coming towards me. I drop my arms and the grin disappears from my face. He stands in front of me now.

"You drive well," he compliments.

I nod, "thank you."

"You are the first person to beat me in a while."

"So I have heard." I bite my lip.

"You should stop by sometime."

He gives me the address.

"Thanks. Umm...I think someone wants you." I point to a girl who has been glaring at me from behind Dom ever since he started talking to me.

He turns around an looks at her then back at me, "don't forget to stop by sometime."

He turns back around and walks over to the girl, pulling her to him and kissing her. I roll my eyes and make my way to my brother's busted up car. Well it isn't that busted up, but the front passenger's side Doesn't have a floor.

"God Brian, when are you gonna learn to drive?" I tease.

He turns to me and smirks, "congrats Aislin, maybe one da- Ash, why are you wearing concealer on one side of your face?"

I put my hand to my left cheek and turn my head so he can't see it. He grabs my arm and tugs it around with my face. He licks his thumb and drags it down my cheek, wiping away some of the concealer.

He must see the redness of my cheek because he swears under his breath.

"Why Ash? Why hide this from me?" He asks.

I don't get to answer due to someone yelling about the cops and everyone bolting to their cars, driving away.

I run to my Mazda and jump in. I follow Brian.

He drives up alleyways. Until he comes to a end and turns. I see a man running up the alleyway, away from a cop car. Brian stops and lets the man in. Then he races out, me not far behind. We lose the cops and end up at some house with a party going on inside.

I get out of my car and lock it. I turn to my brother and the man. It's Dom.

Brian heads towards me, "Ash, wanna take me home?"

"Brian!" Dom yells.

Brian turns to look at Dom.

"Why don't you and Ash come in?"

I look to Brian asking permission. He nods and we head up to the house with Dom.

Dom walks in and walks towards a man sitting in a corner playing electric guitar, showing if for some racer chasers. I see Dom take his beer and walk towards us again.

"Dom! Why is the buster and his bitch here?" The man yells.

I grit my teeth at the word bitch.

"BECAUSE THE BUSTER AND AISLIN KEPT ME OUT OF PRISON!" Dom yells back.

The man shuts up. Dom turns back to us. He hands Brian the man's beer.

"You enjoy that cause it's Vince's." he smirks.

Brian uses his shirt to wipe the end of the bottle as he looks over at 'Vince'. I smirk.

"What do you want to drink Aislin?" Dom asks.

"What do you have?"

"Carona, pineapple juice, Dr. Pepper?" Dom answers.

"A Dr. Pepper thanks. I won't push the rules with underaged drinking."

Dom chokes as he takes a sip of his beer. He recovers and looks at me in shock.

"How old are you?" I hear someone ask from behind me.

I turn to see the girl from earlier. The one who glared at me as I spoke to Dom.

"17," I tell her.

She grins and punches Dom's arm as he just looks at me with wide eyes.

"Beaten by a 17 year old girl. Ouch Dom." She teases him.

"Are you serious?" He asks.

Before I can answer Brian buts in, "yeah. 17 years old, born seven years after me and a street racer for three years." He chuckles.

I get hilarious looks from Letty and Dom. Not to mention another girl who was standing beside Brian. I chuckle with Brian at the reactions from them all. The girl beside Brian leans forward and hands me a Dr. Pepper.

"Here, heard you wanted one. How the hell did you beat my brother?" She asks.

"I have no idea?" I question slyly.

We all laugh at my answer. It is not everyday a 17 year old girl who has been street racing for three years, beats Dominic Toretto at his own game. We all sit down and chill.

And I feel like I belong here.


	2. Chapter 2

FAMILY CHAPTER TWO

I wake up and run my eyes. Still so tired.

"Erg," I sit up and look around, this isn't my room.

Oh yeah, I stayed at Dom's last night. Couldn't be bothered going home. I get off the bed and walk to the door. I make my way down the stairs quietly.

"Don't worry 'bout being quiet Ash!" I hear Mia yell.

I groan at her volume. She appears at the bottom of the stairs and giggles.

"Anyone would think you hungover, yet you had absolutely no alcohol."

"Tired Mia. Just tired."

"Then why did you get up? Never mind, come on, Dom wants to see you about something. He is at the garage." Mia says.

I nod and walk down the rest of the stairs. I head to the bathroom before meeting Mia in the kitchen. She has a mug of coffee on the table for me. I chug it down and thank her.

"Okay, first thing is first. We need to get you some clothes to change into."

She rushes from the room and comes back two minutes later with a pair of jeans and a button down shirt. She hands them to me.

"Just get changed here, it doesn't matter. I gotta go find my keys. I am the only one here."

She leaves the room again and I change quickly into the clothes she got for me.

The jeans are skinny leg and fit me perfectly. The shirt, I tie up at the front instead of buttoning it. It rests just above my belly button over my black tank top. I chuck on my boots and grab my keys from the pocket of my clothes. I grab my clothes and take them out to my car. I throw them into the backseat and grab my phone from under the passenger seat.

2 messages.

Brian: hey, we need 2 talk ASAP. Call me when you can.

Unknown number: Ash, we're at the garage. I am sure Mia will bring you by. I want to talk to you about something, Dom.

I chuckle. Two men want to talk to me. My brother and my new...friend?

"Hey! Ash! Come on, we're going to The garage now!" Mia calls.

I put away the phone and jump in my car. I wind down the window and tell Mia to lead while I follow. She agrees. We drive along different roads until we go down an alley. She stops at a certain point and gets out of the car. I get out of my Mazda and walk up to her. She walks towards a door in the alley and opens it, walking in.

"Hey guys! Look what I dragged in!" She yells.

I roll my eyes at her and walk in behind her.

"Is it Ash?" I hear Letty call.

"Yes, it's me Letty! Where's Dom? He texted me telling me he wants to talk." I call.

Letty appears in front of me, "he is in the office. You look like shit."

I laugh, "tired that's all. You wanna take me to Dom?"

"Yeah. Come on."

I follow Letty through the garage, passing Leon, Vince and Jesse. I give Jesse a thumbs up and Leon a high five as I walk past them. I walk past Vince expressionless. Letty stops at a door and knocks.

"Dom! Aislin is here!" She calls.

"Come in Ash!" Dom yells to me.

I turn to Letty and smile, "catch up with ya later?"

"Yeah, sure."

I open the door and walk in. Dom is sitting at a desk with paper on it. Way to state the obvious.

He turns to look at me and gestures for me to sit.

I take a place against the wall.

"I am gonna cut to the point. Who hit you?"

I blink, a little confused. Then I remember. My father slapped me yesterday. It'll be all bruised now.

"I...I..." I sigh giving up.

Dom gets up and walks towards me. He leans over me on the chair and sighs. I lean back against the very back of the chair. He looks me in the eye and I can tell he is serious.

"Ash, I do not take well to women and child abuse. You have a hand print across your cheek, I cannot ignore that. Now tell me, who hit you?" He says lowly.

"My father. Brian wants to talk about it with me."

"Can Brian do anything about it?"

I shrug. Dom moves back and sits back down. He looks at me seriously.

"I will speak to Brian with you. I want you away from your father. Where is your mother?" He asks.

I choke on my breath and cough, a tear forming in my eye, "died. Cancer. Nine years back."

"How long has your father been hitting you?"

"Since he took up drinking I guess. Seven years. He...he...he got close to raping me once."

I see Dom's fist clench and regret what I said. He seems to calm himself down enough not to shout.

"Ash. We can take you in when you turn 18. Unless you report your father to the cops, they will give custody to Brian." He says.

I nod, "I turn 18 in three weeks."

Dom grins, "then you report your father now. Custody papers will take a long while, possibly longer than three weeks. You move in with us."

I shake my head, "no. I can't Dom."

"Ash, like it or not, I count you as family now. Mia, Letty, Leon and Jesse have taken a real liking to you and so have I. I could see you as my sister. Please, just let me help you get away from your father." He frowns.

"Family?" I ask quietly.

"Yes. That's what we are. Letty, Mia, Vince, Leon, Jesse, me and you are now. Always have been always will be." He smiles.

"Thank you Dom. We should talk to Brian about this though."

He nods and gets up, pulling keys from his pocket. I frown and stand with him. He leaves the office and walks over to his car. He opens the passenger side door and throws the keys to me.

I look down at the in confusion, then hold them up with a questioning look aimed at Dom.

"You drive. We are going to Brian. Then to pay your father a visit." He answers.

I grin and get in the car, turning it on and speeding down the roads.


	3. Chapter 3

FAMILY CHAPTER THREE

I pull up at Harry's shop and get out. I walk towards the door, Dom not far behind. We enter the store, only to find Brian begin the counter, playing with a pencil.

"Wow, big bro. Bored much?" I tease.

He looks up at me and grins, "you finally turn up. With Dom? Why is Dom here?"

"I am getting more NOS." Dom says sarcastically.

"Yeah right. Why are you actually here?"

I turn my head to the right, showing Brian my left cheek. Explanation enough.

He jumps over the desk and stands beside me. He drags a finger down my cheek, pushing lightly. He then growls and looks down at his feet.

"My fault."

"No," I turn and lift his head up, "not your fault. You can't always protect me Brian."

"But I should." He murmurs, pulling me to him.

"Hey, Brian, got a place where we can talk?" Dom asks.

Brian and I pull away and Brian motions for us to follow him. He leads us into a back room. I'm guessing this is where he sleeps. There is a bed, a sink and a mirror. Along with a numerous bags at the end of the bed. I sit on the bed with Brian and Dom stands against a wall.

"We have to get Ash outta there." Dom begins.

"I know. You got a plan?" Brian asks.

"One or two."

I chuckle and then turn to Brian.

"I move in with Dom and the crew after reporting dad. I am 18 in three weeks. Legal to live where I want. The custody will be handed over to you after dad has been arrested and the papers will take a week to finalise."

Brian sighs, "I don't care about fucking papers. If Dom can take you in, then move in right away. He has hit you far too long."

I nod and hug him, Dom comes forward and places a hand on Brian's shoulder.

"I have the room set up. It is Letty's old one. But we need to go get Ash's things." He says.

I grin, "I honestly would love to see my father's reaction to Brian and a big guy are standing on the doorstep while his daughter packs up her stuff."

The boys smile, "get in the car. We gonna grab your stuff Gadget," Brian says.

Erg, the childhood nickname. Gadget. He called me that from the age of five when I had this kid gadget thing that I loved and took everywhere with me.

"Don't Brian."

I leave the embrace and toss Dom his keys from the door.

"You're driving." I smirk as I quote him from earlier.

I then walk out of Harry's store and get into Dom's car. I wait for him and Brian, but only Dom turns up. I frown as he gets in the car.

"Brian is bringing his work ute, said something about you having a whole lot of clothes." He chuckles.

"Ahh, he would know. But he hates almost everything I own. It's all to revealing for his liking."

"I used to feel the same way about Mia. Until I decided that I didn't have a choice and just had to put up with it."

"Older brothers. Honestly, to0 protective."

Dom looks at me, away from the road, "trust me, when the time comes, you will be glad that you have Brian."

"Well, I am glad I have him now, and that now I have you guys too."

He reaches over and ruffles my hair, "we are happy to have you Ash."

I smile and he turns back to the road. A red ute with 'Harry's' written along the side pulls out in front of us. Brian.

He leads the way to my house. We pull up outside and I walk up and open the front door. I make a gesture to the boys to walk around and climb in my window, before I close the front door.

I walk through the house, grabbing everything laying around that is mine. I find my second phone, the decoy one, sitting on the coffee table. I pick it up and check it.

15 missed calls.

Brian

Brian

Brian

Tirana

Brian

Brian

Brian

Brian

Brian

Tirana

Tirana

Brian

Dad

Dad

Dad

I delete them from the list until I have no missed calls at all.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

I turn around to face my father, "I went out."

"Where? Whoring?"

I clench my fist and begin grabbing the rest of my things around the lounge room. I walk into the kitchen and grab some rubbish bags. Ignoring my father as he follows me. I walk into my room and lock the door.

"Okay. One of you got to the front door. Scare him a little. Dom?"

I turn to see the boys staring at me.

"Oh, what?"

"Nothing, just didn't expect him to be home, did he hit you?"

I shake my head, "no, just confronted me on my whereabouts."

I pull a rubbish bag from the roll and put it on the bed. I then pull off another one. I walk into my closet and start throwing my clothes into the bag. I hear someone over at my dresser and turn to see Dom putting all my makeup into a bag.

"Brian went then?"

"Yeah."

I hear the doorbell ring. And my father's shoes clomp against the floor as he goes to answer it.

I continue to chuck the clothes in the bag until I need a new one. I go get it and continue ransacking my closet.

"Brian! My son! What are you doing home?"

I hear my father cry in surprise and worry.

"I came to see Aislin." I hear Brian reply.

"She isn't here."

"Bullshit. I saw her walk up these steps and disappear into this house. She is here."

I finish packing my clothes and move onto other things. I grab all the soft toys from when I was young and pack them into a bag. I name each one of them as I do.

Bluey - a blue teddy bear. My first ever gift from Brian.

Rocky - a toy that looks like a rock. My first Christmas present.

GT - the first teddy bear I got from Brian to put in my car, but I didn't.

Carra - a pink dog I received as the last gift from my mother.

I pack them with care, considering I prize them more than anything. Dom watches me.

"They special?" He asks.

"Yeah. They are."

I turn and grab the boxes from under my bed pulling them out and stacking them on my blankets.

How am I gonna get this stuff out?

"Bullshit! I know she is here, I brought her here myself. See those to cars? Yeah, they are about to be filled with my sister's stuff!"

"For fucks sake Brian! Do you still believe it?"

I freeze. Dom looks at me with a look of confusion plastered over his face.

"What? Believe what?" Brian asks.

"Aislin isn't your sister. Your fucking sister died at the hospital after childbirth. Aislin is an infant your mom took in after finding her on the street. I never cared for her. She was just a kid that was never mine. A reminder of what I lost at the hospital."

Dom comes forward, to comfort me I guess. But I unlock my door, grab the baseball bat and walk out towards the stairs. Just as I start to make my way down, Dom's arms catch around my waist. He takes the baseball bat from my hands and carries me back to my bedroom, with me, kicking, struggling and yelling at him all the way.

"Trust me Ash, you don't want to do that." Dom says in my ear.

I struggle against him, "yes I do! I want to kill him. He beat me and tried to rape me all because I reminded him of his dead daughter. He could have pretended I was his daughter. He could have loved me! But instead he caused me so much pain and now I want to cause him that pain!" I yell.

He sits on the bed and brings me into his chest, "shhh Ash. It's alright. It's okay. You're leaving. Your coming to live with people who will love you. Who already love you. You will never have to deal with that man ever again." He soothes.

I control my breathing and calm down. I then stand up and we get back to packing up my room.

I strip my bed of the bedding and quickly rush down the hall to the linen closet to grab the three bedding sets I love the most.

I throw them into a bag and tie it up.

Dom finishes up getting the last of my clothing into the bags and then we dump them just outside my bedroom door. I look around at my empty bedroom. 

All the posters are gone from the light blue walls. The mess of clothes in the corner of the room, gone. The make up on the dresser, gone. The messy bed, stripped of the quilt and pillows. The room is almost bare. 

Almost, because I didn't touch the papers on my desk. I will leave them for the man who lives in the house. As well as my diary.

Dom points to it, "you're leaving it all there like that?"

"Yep. My diary is in there, none of what is written in it is good. It's all bad, and about that man. I'm starting new. I don't need that diary."

Dom chuckles at me, "fair enough. Come on, let's get this stuff downstairs yeah?"

"Haha, yeah," I walk out of the room and grab two bags, then make my way down the stairs. I walk into the hallway and past the lounge room, where Brian sits glaring and swearing at his father. They see me and Dom walk past.

Brian nods to me and runs upstairs to get more bags, while my "father" follows, yelling at me, telling me to stop walking.  
When I don't stop he starts yelling shit like "this man, you're sleeping with him aren't you'.  
I open the door to the car and throw the bags in the back. Dom does the same before walking up to him.

"I am not sleeping with her, and even if I was, it is none of your concern. You did nothing but hurt her, you have no claim to her. You will let her leave, or else."

Dom gets right up in his face about it, yelling it at him. The fucker backs down and goes back inside, obviously intimidated by Dom. Dom turns around and motions me to come get more stuff.

We pass Brian who looks at me, "you alright?"

"Yup!"

"Good, now, we got to make too many trips, remind me to kick your ass later for having so much stuff."

Dom and I laugh as we make our way up the stairs. We stop and look at the 7 bags left. I pick up three of them. Slinging a duffle bag over my shoulder and grabbing two of the plastic bags up, before carrying them downstairs. Dom follows with three bags also.  
Brian heads up and grabs the last one as we chuck the bags into the back of the ute.

With the last bag throw into the back of the ute, Dom and I climb into the car while Brian gets into his ute.

I look at the house I grew up in one last time before it disappears around the corner.

"You're free now Ash," Dom says.

I sit back in the seat and close my eyes, I smile gracing my face.

He is right.

I am free.


	4. Chapter 4

FAMILY CHAPTER FOUR

Dom pulls into the driveway and stops. We get out and grab the few bags from the backseat of the car. We stand watching Brian as he reverses the truck into the driveway. He then gets out and picks three bags up out of the ute's tray.

"Right. Lets get everything up into your room. Then we will go out." Dom announces.

I follow after him and frown, "how much family do I have now?" I ask.

"A fair amount." He grins.

We head up the stairs, and it leaves me wondering which room is Letty's old room.

"The one you slept in last night Ash," Dom says.

He read my mind.

I walk up the stairs to the room I slept in last night. I take a good look at it.

The walls are black with silver and red patterns across them. The red and silver are thin lines, weaving in a DNA kind of pattern. The bed is a four poster with a black duvet. It is messed up from when I slept in it. There is a wardrobe and two chests of drawers. One chest of drawers has a mirror on it.

I drop the bags onto the bed and go out to grab more, passing Dom and Brian on the way.

I grab the last bag and walk upstairs with it. I literally run into my brother and we go tumbling down the stairs. Sadly, I get the bad end of the stick and I am stuck under his dead weight.

"Ouch." He mutters.

"How do you think I feel jerk? Get off." I push at his chest and fail as he just stays put, chuckling.

"Maybe when you get off, I will tell the crew how you used to-"

"Okay, okay! Don't you ever say anything about it or I will tell them about the time when you-"

I hit him, "don't you dare."

"What are you two lazing around for?"

I see Dom at the top of the stairs, grinning at us. Then I notice that Brian and I are laying at the bottom of the stairs, side by side, threatening each other.

I get up and grin. I pick up the box.

"Who said we were lazing around? We fell." I say, walking up with the bag in my hand.

"Of course. Come on, put the bag down. Let's go back to garage? Tell everyone the news?"

I grin and put the bag down in my new room before pouncing at Dom and wrapping my arms around his torso.

"Thank you Dom. For adopting me into your family." I mutter.

"You are my family now. It was my pleasure to get you away from that bastard and have you somewhere safe." He shrugs.

I pull away and grin again, "let's go."

"We are gonna want beer and Dr. Peppers. Along with some snacks." Brian yells.

"Hell yeah!"

The three of us run to the cars. We drive to Harry's first and drop Brian's ute off. Brian jumps in the backseat of Dom's car and we head to the general store. I go in and grab a few packs of chips, peanut and cashew mixes, a bag of candies and some dips. I pay and walk back out. I jump in the car and smirk at Brian.

"Chico babies still your favourite?" I hold up the pack of lollies.

"How in the world did you remember that?" He says, obviously surprised.

"Well you are my brother. You always come first. No matter what family comes first. Family, Duty, Honour."

Brian looks at me in confusion.

"House Tully. Sigil is a fish, words are Family Duty Honour." Dom says.

I turn to look at him in complete surprise,

"You have read A Song of Ice And Fire?" I ask.

"Yes. Quite good too. I got Letty to read it. She didn't enjoy it as much." He shrugs.

I nod. Who knew Dom read?

He starts the car and drives it down the road, stopping at the liquor store. Dom gets out and enters the store.

"What is A Song of Ice And Fire?" Brian asks, leaning forward.

I turn to look at him and grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know? It's a book series. By George R R Martin. You should read it. It is brilliant. First book is Game If Thrones." I shrug and turn to face the store again.

Dom comes out with a large carton of Caronas and a case of Dr. Peppers. I chuckle as he opens the back driver's side door and puts the boxes next to Brian. My Dr. Pepper. Mine. I chuckle again. It would be funny if I actually said it aloud instead have thought it.

Dom climbs into the car again.

"Garage now?" I ask.

"Yup. Let's go introduce the new family member."


	5. Chapter 5

FAMILY CHAPTER FIVE

We pull up at the garage. Brian grabs the drinks from the back seat and I grab the bag of snacks. We all get out and walk inside. As we enter, I see the group all sitting together, talking. Dom spreads his arms as he walks forward.

"We come with snacks and drinks."

"What are we celebrating?" Jesse asks.

I smile at him, "a new family member apparently."

Letty and Mia get up, "are you serious?" They cry in unison.

"Yeah. Aislin is one of us. She has moved in." Dom confirms.

Mia wraps me in a tight hug. I wrap my arms around her and squeeze lightly. She is a great friend so far. It is great to have her around. And I have only known her for a day!

"Welcome to the family." She laughs, pulling back.

I chuckle and hand her the bag of snacks. She takes them and goes off to grab things to put them in. I get a punch in the shoulder from Letty.

"I knew he'd let you in. Showing up at the race in that car, demanding to race against him and beating his ass. Not to mention having your face caked with concealer. He was gonna take you in no matter what."

I frown, "you noticed?" I touch my cheek and slightly flinch as I push down on the bruise.

"Yeah. I was bound to notice it Chica, get used to my brilliant eyesight. Come on," she leads me over to the others.

I sit down next to her and Jesse, who nudges me, "welcome to the family. If ya want anything done on ya car, come to me. I can get it done."

I chuckle, "thanks Jesse. When I want something done, you're the man I will come to."

He gives me a goofy smile before turning and talking to Letty. I sit quietly for a moment, playing with my fingers. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out.

Unknown number - hey, I dunno why you ditched but I would kinda like for you to come back soon. Ya know? Cody.

Shit. I drop my phone into my lap and lean my head my knee. Cody was the guy I dated a week ago. A blind date set up by his friend. First 'pretty' girl the dude walked up to happened to be me and I agreed. Cody turned out to be a hormonal, sex crazed boy who wanted nothing but to get in my pants. I sigh and reply.

-leave me alone okay? The date didn't work. You ain't getting in my pants ever! I can tell that it's all you want.

I wait for the reply.

Unknown number- I can try ya know. And ya don't gotta be willing

-just leave me alone. I have friends and family who wouldn't hesitate to bear you up if you lay a finger on this unwilling body

Unknown number- one night. It is all I ask. Come on? Once?

-no way in hell! Leave me the hell alone!

Unknown number- you're a virgin! I knew it! I am gonna take you, willingly or unwillingly.

I go to reply but the phone is snatched from my hand. I look up at Vince as he types something. He waits for a moment before growling and replying. Another message buzzes my phone and Vince looks proud as he tosses my phone back.

"Solved. He's not gonna bother you. But I am getting you a new phone." He says.

"Umm...thank you Vince. It's not needed, I have another one. Thank you though. For offering and getting the creep off my back."

He nods once before turning to Leon. I honestly didn't expect that from Vince. He seemed to hate me last night, and now he has just gotten a creep off my back and offered to buy me a new phone.

Mia comes back with bowls of food in her hands and on her arms. She balances them like a waitress. I take the bowls from her arms and place them down on the small table in the middle of us all. She places down the next few. I grab one of the Chico babies from the bowl and pop it in my mouth. As a child, my mom would get us packets and packet of Chico babies and put them in a bowl for Brian and I while we watched movies. They have been my favourite sweet since.

Someone leans over me and grabs a handful of them. I look up to see Brian.

"Hey, Gadget, had a Chico baby yet?" He asks.

"Yeah, one."

"Remember the time mom put them in bowl for us and sat us on the couch. She told us to leave some for her, but by the time she arrived to sit on the couch to watch the movie with us, they were all gone?"

"Which time?" I giggle.

"The time when we were watching Mary Poppins for the first time. I was thirteen. You would have been six."

"Oh my gosh, yes. Mom had put three large bags of Chico babies in. And they were gone in under twenty minutes."

"Because she was looking for the DVD." Brian adds.

I chuckle and pull Brian into a hug. I squeeze him tight and sigh.

"I know what you're doing," I whisper into his ear.

"What?" He hisses back into mine.

I roll my eyes, "you always wanted to be a cop. You're under cover right now."

"How-"

"I just know. You like Mia though don't you?"

He nods.

"That will make it harder for you."

He pulls away and grabs some more chico babies. He shoves them in his mouth and grins at me. I roll my eyes again before shrugging and turning back to face the others.

Dom comes to sit with us all and passes me a Dr. Pepper. He raises his corona in a toast.

"To our new family member."

Everyone raises their drinks and smiles at me, not including Vince. We all tap drinks and take a large sip from them.

I look around a everyone sitting here with me. This is my new family. And I think I love them already.

Well, maybe not Vince.


	6. Chapter 6

FAMILY CHAPTER SIX

Letty, Dom, Mia and Vince have gone out to do something today, no idea what but it is something.

I snort as I watch Jesse and Leon play a few rounds of a Gran Turismo 5. Jesse is killing Leon in every race and I can't help but laugh as Leon complains. He has used five different cars but he still can't beat Jesse.

The race they are playing ends and he throws down the controller with a huff.

"No way can I do it! You have gotta be cheating man." He exclaims to Jesse.

Jess leans back against the couch and grins, "nope just pure skill."

"Aww Leon, I bet I can beat Jesse." I grin.

Leon raises his eyebrow at me in amusement.

"I can't beat him and I have played a lot longer than what you have. What makes you think you can beat him?"

I laugh and pick up the controller he had been using. I look to Jesse who go through and picks the races and settings. He comes to the part where we choose our cars and stops.

I turn to Leon again, "I just got a feeling."

I got through each car, looking at them information about them for a minute each. I eventually end up picking a Lamborghini Gallardo in red.

Jess picks a Ferrari of some sort, I didn't really see the name. It is dark blue.

We wait for the countdown to the beginning of the race. The race is five laps, and I just hope I don't lose. When the countdown reaches one, I press firmly on the button they have made the accelerator. Sending the car forward and already into the lead.

"Shit!" Jesse hisses as he realised he was holding down the wrong button, sending the car into reverse.

"Come on Jesse, you can make up for that within no time." I laugh, turning the controller as I turn the car.

Whenever I use a gear stick for controller of a console of some kind, I always tilt it, just something I do.

"Aislin, he is catching up." Leon chuckles.

"I noticed."

I didn't really, I was paying more attention to the car as it automatically changed gears in the game. Arg, why do they do that! It is ridiculous, if you pick a manual to race with in this game, they should at least allow you to change the gears!

I pass through my third lap, no problems, Jesse only a little way behind me now. He grins like an idiot as he comes up beside me on the long straight.

"Prepare to have your ass handed to you," he laughs.

I roll my eyes and knock into his game car. It swerves but he brings it back under control. I go again, this time sending him spinning.

"Yeah, I guess so."

I pass through the fourth lap and then bring the car into a slight roll as I wait for Jesse to catch up. When he comes around the corner I begin to accelerate. By the time he is behind me again, we are just about to the finish line.

He comes up beside me.

5

We are neck and neck.

4

He comes forward a little.

3

I get level with him again.

2

I come out forward.

1

I cross the finish line first! Jesse throws down his controller and looks up at me with disbelief, surprise and a little jealousy.

I poke him in the arm.

"I do believe I just handed you your arse." I tell him smartly.

"Guys! We're back!"

I lay back, smirking as they come through the door. It is just Mia and Dom.

Mia looks between the three of us. Me, laying back on the couch, Leon, sitting against the couch drinking his beer, chuckling slightly, and Jesse, swearing under his breath and pulling a cigarette from the packet.

"What's happened here?" Mia asks.

"Ash here killed Jesse in a race." Leon laughs.

Jesse glares at him while I grin triumphantly at them.

Mia giggles and shakes her head at me. Dom walks forward and pulls me up off the couch. He sits down and pulls me to his side.

I have been living here a week now and I have become closer to all of the gang, minus Vince, within the time.

Brian bought Dom's second hand car. A piece of crap in my opinion at first, until I saw the engine.

We are going to a race out in the dessert soon too. Dom has told me I can come and drive my car.

I also spoke to Brian about what he is doing. I told him that if it came to choosing between him and the crew, I would choose the crew. He understands why. They have accepted me and they feel like family. Thy have said that they will be here for me like Brian never really was.

Brian understands this and says he supports it. Says that I am choosing wisely.

He told me that if something were ever to happen to him and I had chosen to stay by his side, I would have no one. He said it will be better if I chose the side with more people to have caring for me and who I care for.

Something pokes me in the ribs and I let out a giggle as it tickles me. I look up at Dom who has his eyebrows raised. I then look around the room and realise that Jesse and Leon are gone. I can hear Mia clanging around in the kitchen.

"What?" I ask Dom.

"You dazed off again didn't you?"

I smile sheepishly. He rolls his eyes and gets up, pulling me with him. He pulls me from the house into the front yard where our cars wait. I run my fingers over the front of my car and smile. I can never give up my baby. Nuh uh.

I take a breath and look over at Dom.

"What is it?" He asks.

"How did y- never mind. What are we doing?"

"We gotta go down to the shop," he pegs my keys at me, "and you are driving."

I send him a huge grin and climb into the driver's seat of my car. He jumps in the passenger side.

"I have wondered; how did you manage to get this?" He asks me as I start the engine.

I reverse from the driveway as turn down the road.

"A deal. I had a 1970 Dodge Challenger. Not something I actually wanted. It was a gift from my dad's friend, one who I would be proud to call family. Anyway, I didn't want the challenger, too hard to handle. So I traded it with this guy for my baby girl here. Unless I find a Dodge Charger, I am afraid I won't give up this."

"I have a Dodge Charger." Dom says.

I look at him as if he is insane. Why did I not know that already! I frown at him before turning my attention back onto the road.


End file.
